Demons and Angels
by Beywriter
Summary: After a bizarre accident the good and bad side of each Bladebreaker is copied and brought to life.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

NOTE, THIS IS SET AFTER SEASON 1, there in season 1 clothing.

**Demons and Angels**

"DRIGER"  
"DRANZER"  
"DRACIEL"  
"DRAGOON!"  
The Bladebreakers were sparing.  
Thunder rumbled ahead, shivers went down Ray's spine.  
"oh great, thunder, lightning, and...rain" he thought  
"Storm's comin' guys lets wrap this up" Kenny said watching the battle through Dizzi.  
"I think there committed Kenny" Dizzi piped up.  
"what?"  
"there not just going to pack it in".  
"ok Dragoon, lets win this...PHANTOM HURRICANE"  
"DRIGER, TIGER CLAW"  
"FLAME SABRE"  
"DRACIEL, ATTACK!".  
The four bits charged at each other and as the bits impacted a bolt of lighting striked the impact creating an explosion.  
Each blader was thrown back with their Beyblades, they all felt sick and dizzi for a few moments but it cleared.  
"Everyone ok?" Tyson asked, lying on his front, eyes shut.  
"Yeah" a lighter Tysonish voice responded.  
"fine" a darker Tysonish voice also responded.  
"eh?" Tyson opened his eyes and looked to his left and right, he must have been dizzy but no.  
lying to his left was a teen looking like Tyson but wore exactly what he was but lighter.  
Tyson look to his right, there was another copy but wearing what he was but darker.  
He stared between his two copies.  
"why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer?" Dark Tyson said  
The other Breakers were also going through shock, Kai was embarrassed by light Kai, happy and now hyper...with real human emotion!  
Kenny was talking to his light and dark side, also getting into an argument...with himself!  
"no, that couldn't have caused it!" Kenny yelled at light Kenny.  
"then how do you explain it then?"  
"yo...Cheifs, what the hell is going on?" Ray asked, still freaked out to his light and dark copies.  
"when the Bitbeasts collided a bolt of lightning hit causing the explosion"  
"no, thats not IT!" Dark Kenny yelled.  
"The light side is our good side and the dark sides well are our bad sides.  
We would be like the lighters, if all our hate was extracted from us  
We would be like the darks if all our good was extracted...this explains about Kai"  
"what about me?"  
"your lighter side, its a lot cheerful than you and your darker side is well, practically the same colour as you"  
"ok, I'm confused, how would lightning cause this mess?" Max asked.  
"how should I know"  
BOOM thunder and lighting.  
The lighter Kai leaped up and hid behind Max, shacking like a leaf.  
Kai could have died with embarrassment.  
"I...I'm scared, hide me"  
his eyes were screwed shut.  
BOOM.  
This time all the lighters plus Ray were effected.  
Rain poured, the three Ray's followed by the others came into the Dojo.

0000000000

0000000000

"I hate the rain" lighter Ray said shacking like a cat.  
even the cold hearted darker Ray was acting soft but the darker's cold demur.  
"dude, lighten up" Tyson said to his darker but the frown was there.  
"a Kai version f us all plus the real one, somebody kill me" Max joked.  
"That can be arranged" Dark Max lunged at Max.  
"agh help!" but the other darkers attacked the real versions as the lighters retreated, they were to scared, they hated violence.  
"Get off me!" Tyson yelled as the darker Tyson attacked.  
"I'm going to beat you with an Inch of your life and then I'll have you"  
"w..what?"  
"I'll kill you"  
He was about to punch Tyson but he fell, Ray had picked up a sword and had knocked him out, the neko threw Tyson a sword and he got up, the darkers also had managed to get a sword and a duel had broken out.  
"on guard" Max yelled dueling before able to knock out the Dark Max with a well good blow to the head.  
"hah, the real beats the fake!"  
The darkers had all been knocked out.  
"what do we do with them now?" Ray asked rubbing his head, he had taken a blow to the head and was in a lot of pain.  
"Ray you ok?"  
"yeah...fi..."he said before his vision going black.

They brought Ray to his bed where Kenny and light Kenny stayed to bandage his head.

0000000000

0000000000

"what do we do with them"? Lighter Ray asked.  
All of them were thinking and Max came up with the right idea.  
"tie them up"  
"what?" Light Tyson exclaimed.  
"then we can figure out what to do with these Demons and eventually us Angels" Light Max said  
"I completely agree, we tie them" Kai finally spoke up.  
"and we tie them with?" Tyson asked.  
"Rope" Ray replied.  
"ah, there's two flaws in your logic"  
"oh?"  
"one we don't have rope and two we don't have any rope.  
I know that's one flaw but I thought it was such a good one it was worth mentioning it twice"  
"how about sticky tape?" Ray asked.  
"oh yeah, I got that"  
Tyson left the Dojo and returned with the tape.  
After five minutes they were tied up.  
"when do you think they'll be coming around?" the light blond asked.  
Suddenly Dark Ray opened his eyes and looked around, realizing he was tied he yelled.  
"LEMME GO!" That woke them all up.  
"no" light Kai replied, he was timid and spent most time well away from the Dark breakers.  
"when did Kai grow a spine?" Dark Tyson said, anger was clear in their voices.  
"if you don't let us out, we'll let ourselves out"  
"how?" Max asked  
"Watch" dark Max responded.  
There hands had been tied together, the tape was over the skin, yet they feared no pain and pulled apart with all there strength in the hands.  
They even pulled the legs apart where more tape was, Tyson's gloves had been removes and the tape was on his own skin.  
And like in a horror movie, the tape on there wrists and ankles snapped, only the tape going around them was holding them together.  
Each pulled away from each other and after a minute, SNAP.  
"a quick step is in order...BYE" Max panicked and legged with light Kai holding on.  
"Get em'...were not becoming a part of you again!"  
"lets get Ray and Kenny's so we can get out of here." Tyson yelled.

0000000000

0000000000

Light Ray and Tyson carried the sleeping Neko out of the house and into the rain.  
Ray was freaking out but got used to the cold shower from the clouds above, lightning lit up the sky.  
"I can't believe were running from ourselves"  
"our evil counterparts" Kenny corrected.  
"look, an alley" Ray pointed out.  
"quick!"  
They ran into the alley, luckily there was some cover from the pouring rain.  
The group of Beybladers stayed there for about 40 minutes talking when the lighters started to feel sick.  
"ugnh, I don't feel well, I'm scared" light Kai said.  
"me neither" Ray said.  
Light Kenny and Tyson were also feeling a sickliness feeling.  
"what's happening?" Ray asked.  
He was leaning against the wall retching until that feeling stopped.  
Kenny peered around the corner, the Darkers were across the street out in the rain, on the floor, they also weren't looking well.  
"WE WERE POISONED!" Dark Kai yelled.  
"when I get them, I'll kill em'" Ray scowled before collapsing.

"wha..whats up"?  
The real Ray had woken up.  
"welcome back" Tyson commented.  
"What's with them?" the Neko weakly asked  
"were not sure but the darkers are also feeling sick"  
that snapped Ray out of a trance.  
"what?  
Where are they?"  
"across the street dying like the lighters are"  
"what there describing is what we felt when they came out of us" Kai said  
"what do you mean?"  
"there going back into us or they will"  
"are...are are we dying?" Ray managed to get out.  
"I don't think so but you will cease to have a real body soon, its your bodies, there degrading, decomposing, falling apart" Kenny said not making them feel better.  
The rain eased off signalling the pass of the storm.  
"good" Light Ray thought.  
Sun covered them as much as possible in the alley.  
"lets get them home" Tyson suggested  
Each carried there lighters home.  
Lighter Ray and Ray helped each other home.  
Even if they didn't like it they brought the darkers back but they were to weak to do anything.

0000000000

0000000000

"Make it stop" Dark Ray said, their stomachs were knotted, they were all in agony, lighter Kai was crying.  
Lighter Ray was beating the floor with his fist.  
But something strange started to happen, they were fading.  
Becoming invisible and visible.  
The room was filled with sheiks of pain until the originals started getting the pain and sick feeling and then al was silent.  
The "Demons and Angels" had faded away.  
"Where did they go?" Tyson sat up confused.  
"they faded away...the copies are gone.  
Each was a copy of our good and bad sides"  
"so, there dead?"  
"in a way...yes but there inside us"  
"NO WAY!" Kai yelled out.  
"I refuse to believe that snivelling, wimp is inside me"  
"weird...Kai's evil side is still with us, no wait that's the real Kai" the brunette joked.  
Kai just glared.  
"how long did they last?"  
"Couple of hours" Kenny replied to Ray.  
"today sure was strange and yet we don't know what caused it...the only lead is the lightning that boosted the Bit's energy and went through our mind links to us."  
"two bad we couldn't get a photo" Ray said.  
"Actually" Dizzi spoke up.  
"you did?" Tyson said  
"yes, when you were all staring at each other, confused...I got about six"  
"six?  
Why six?"  
"because Max, six is better than none"  
"that made no sense" he said  
"well I went a little mad"  
"WHO WANTS FOOD!" Tyson yelled  
"fine lets go out and eat tonight, I'm still a little dizzy to cook" Ray said standing up rubbing his head.  
It looked like it will be an ordinary ending to a strange day.

Author notes

Beywriter: well, I think this is another success, do you agree?  
Ray: Beywriter acknowledges that there is a book called Angles and Demons, he has never red the book and if the plot is similar to the book that's purely by accident.  
Tyson: Please review as Authors always appreciate reviews and Beywrtier loves to read them even if there bad.  
Also ITS A CRIME NOT TO REVIEW


End file.
